Just a Dream or Real?
by Ovieee
Summary: "Selamat tidur semua!"/"Hai"/ "Huwaaa!"/ "Ahh Ya Tuhan!"/"Menikmatinya heum?"/ "L-lagi?"/"M-melakukan apa?"/"A-aku hampir-"/"Ahhhh"/ YAOI / CHANBAEK KAISOO HUNHAN KRISTAO CHENMIN SULAY/ Chap 2 HunHan eps. 1 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Just a Dream or Real?**

 **Author: LoveHyunFamily**

 **Cast: All member EXO OT12**

 **Pair: ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan, KrisTao, ChenMin, SuLay**

 **Disclaimer: They're belong to god and family. But this story's mine!**

 **Warn! Yaoi, BL, Sho-Ai. Mature!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog.**

"Selamat tidur semuanya!"

"Ugh, dimana ini"

"Sepertinya aku pernah kesini tidak ya"

"Eh, aku pernah kesini!"

"Hai"

"Uwaaaa!"

"Umhh.. Hhhh"

"Mhhhph"

"Ssshh.. Ya Tuhan"

"Nikmat heum?"

"Iyahhhh ahhhh"

"Lebih cepathh eummhh"

"Cpk! Umhh eumm hhmppth"

"Aaaghhhhh.."

"Huweeeeee! Celananya basaahhh"

"Mamaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Ugh, kenapa ini bisa terjadi dua kali"

"Aku sepertinya pernah melihatnya, eumm dimana ya"

"Astaga orang itu!"

"Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar ada?"

"Kau juga bermimpi seperti itu!?"

"Perkenalkan, aku... Senang bertemu denganmu sayang"

 **BLUSH**

"A-aku..."

"Kau tahu, yang dimimpimu itu sebenarnya..."

"Tidak mungkin"

"Waaaaaaaa! Itu tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa seperti itu!?"

"Mungkin saja, mereka bukan manusia"

"Huh?"

"Huweeeee sekarang apa lagii"

"Tapi dia tampan kok"

"Benar juga"

"L-lagi!?"

"M-melakukan apa?

"A-ahhhhh"

"Eghh sakithh"

"Hiks.. sakitt"

"Pelan-pelan umhhh..."

"A-aku hampir—"

"Aahhhhhhhh"

.

 **Prolog end/?**

 **.**

 **Duhhh Ovie bawa cerita abal lagi nihh**

 **Gaje gak sih prolognya dan.. apa ini bisa disebut prolog? Atau dari prolognya kalian sudah tau alur ceritanya? Ovie gak pandai bikin prolog hiks. Dari prolog ini cuma mau jelasin ttg project ff baru Ovie hehe.**

 **Iya iya Ovie tau ff lain masih ada yang terlantar.. Tapi Ovie gak tahan buat gak nulis ide yang ini, kek nya bakal seru aja kalau ceritanya di publish gitu.. haha.. iya juga kalo ada yang mau baca..**

 **FF ini gak bakal langsung OT12.. Tapi satu chapter satu OTP. Paham? Biar enak aja bacanya gituloh, soalnya ini first time bikin cerita orangnya selusin. Chap ini juga (kemungkinan) sedikit fantasy fantasy gituu..**

 **Buat chap satu ChanBaek bakal jadi pembuka ff ini. So, see you on next chapter and review dulu juseyoooo~**

 **P.s: Gak janji update cepet soalnya mau UTS hehee. Semangat buat yang UTS jugaaa**


	2. Chapter 1: ChanBaek eps 1

**Title: Just a Dream or Real?**

 **Author: LoveHyunFamily**

 **Cast: All member EXO OT12**

 **Pair: ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan, KrisTao, ChenMin, SuLay**

 **Disclaimer: They're belong to god and family. But this story's mine!**

 **Warn! Yaoi, BL, Sho-Ai. Mature!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: ChanBaek eps. 1**

 **Summary: Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa ketika pertama kali memimpikan hal seperti itu, ia tidak polos tentu saja. Ia bahkan tahu tentang hal-hal yang tidak baik dan tidak akan melanggar apa yang sudah dikatakan ibunya. Namun bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang ada di mimpinya tersebut?**

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

"Masakan ibu memang yang terbaik!" Baekhyun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya diatas meja, melayang didepan kearah ibunya yang berada diseberangnya.

Baekbeom—kakak Baekhyun- mengacak surai adiknya yang sudah berumur delapan belas itu dengan gemas. Sudah umur setua itu kelakuannya masih kanak-kanak saja batin Baekbeom.

"Kau sendiri tahu jika masakan ibu selalu yang terbaik Baekby" ucap Baekbeom jenaka menggoda dengan mencomot kue Strawberry yang ada didepan Baekhyun.

"Yak Hyung! Beraninya kau mencubit kue ku!" Protesnya dengan menyembunyikan piring kue tersebut kesampingnya yang langsung dicuri oleh sang ayah. "Ayah!" pekiknya tidak percaya karena ayahnya juga ikut-ikutan mencomot kuenya.

"Ini enak. Bagaimana kalau kita habiskan bersama-sama? Lagipula Baekby pasti sudah kenyang dengan makanan yang ibu buat" Ayahnya berujar. Menggoda Baekhyun adalah rutinitas sang ayah dan sang kakak. Menurut mereka, membuat Baekhyun kesal itu adalah suatu kewajiban yang tidak boleh dilewatkan karena wajah manisnya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Baekby marah sama ayah!" gerutunya dan bangkit menuju kamarnya, yang padahal sebelum ia bangkit dirinya memandangi kuenya dengan tatapan memelas. Itu adalah potongan terakhir untuk malam ini setelah ibunya yang membeli kue strawberry—khusus untuk dirinya- itu semalam di toko dekat sekolah menengah atasnya—karena ia sudah menduduki bangku perkuliahan tahun ini, tepatnya baru beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan sekarang, ayah dan Hyungnya dengan seenak jidat bilang menghabiskan kuenya. Ugh, menyebalkan.

 **GREBB**

"Hey, Hyung cuma bercanda kok. Ayo kau habiskan kue mu terlebih dahulu baru boleh masuk kamar" Baekbeom memegang lengan adiknya dan berucap dengan senyum yang sangat tampan.

"Ugh, Hyung baik sekali. Pantas saja Jieun noona sangat tergila-gila dengan Hyung!" Celoteh Baekhyun dengan senyum mengembang duduk lagi di kursinya tadi. Mengabaikan kakaknya yang sedang ber- _blushing_ ria disana. _By the way_ , Jieun itu kekasihnya Baekbeom bila kalian ingin tahu.

Senyum Baekhyun luntur seketika saat melihat wajah ayahnya yang tersenyum-senyum melihatnya. "Baekby masih marah sama ayah!" ucapnya pelan dengan sendok memotong kue lalu memasukkan kue nya dengan perlahan. Seketika matanya berbinar saat rasa kue tersebut melalui kerongkongannya. Namun demi menjaga imej marahnya, Baekhyun hanya diam sambil kembali memasukkan sendok berisi kue strawberry tersebut.

"Baekby sayang ibu dan Hyung!" pekiknya dengan sendok yang masih menggantung di mulut.

"Baekby tidak sayang ayah?" Ayahnya pura-pura sedih memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan meminta maaf yang dibuat-buat.

Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya dari wajah sang ayah dan tetap melanjutkan makan kuenya hingga hampir habis.

"Hufftt.. Baekby tidak mau memaafkan ayah bu, bagaimana ini?" Ayahnya menoleh pada sang ibu yang hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek. Lalu berdiri untuk membersihkan meja yang penuh dengan masakannya tadi. "Hahh.. Padahal ayah ingin memberikan ini," Ayahnya mengeluarkan kotak besar ke atas meja, Baekhyun sedikit penasaran hingga ia memakan kuenya sedikit-sedikit agar lama habisnya dan bisa melihat isi kotak besar tersebut. Lalu ayahnya membuka kotak tersebut dan,

 **JRENGG**

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dengan mulut yang tebuka lebar. Jangan lupakan tangannya masih memegang sendok yang ada dimulutnya. Itu, i-itu..

 **KUE STRAWBERRY YANG BESAR!**

"Tapi jika Baekby marah. Yasudah. Ayah akan berikan ini pada Angel saja" Angel adalah anak tetangga mereka, gadis mungil yang cantik. Ayahnya menutup kembali kotaknya dan Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan ayahnya memberikan kue sebesar itu untuk tetangganya, walaupun Angel juga teman bermainnya jika ada waktu kosong. Tapi siapa yang rela makanan kesukaannya dibagi-bagi? Kalau Baekhyun sih tidak rela.

Dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun memeluk erat ayahnya dan memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi di pipi pria paruh baya yang sudah menyayanginya sepenuh hati itu. "Baekby memaafkan ayah kok hehee" Cengirnya dihadapan sang ayah, Baekbeom dan ibunya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Ada maunya saja baru bisa memaafkan orang. Sudah biasa pula hal ini terjadi dirumah mereka. "Jangan beri kuenya pada Angel ya. Kan Baekby sudah memaafkan ayah" Ucapnya lagi membuat sang ayah terkekeh.

"Baiklah ayah tidak akan memberikannya pada Angel. Tapi ada baiknya jika Baekby memberikan sepotong untuknya. Toh hanya sedikit, tidak akan langsung habis kan?" ucap ayahnya lagi yang membuat Baekhyun mengangguk pada akhirnya.

"Baiklah, Baekby tidur dulu... Selamat malam semua!" Ucapnya melenggang kearah kamarnya. "Ibu- eh jangan. Hyung saja, tolong ya hyung simpankan kuenya di kulkas. Selamat tidur semuanya!" ucapnya nyaring hingga terdengar keseluruh penjuru ruang makannya yang besar. Baekbeom sendiri hanya menggerutu dengan sikap seenaknya Baekhyun. Sudah tidak mau berbagi kue, nyuruh-nyuruh lagi, setidaknya itulah gerutuan Baekbeom.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan-jalan disebuah taman yang dipenuhi bunga matahari menjulang tinggi hampir setinggi tubuhnya. Ia tidak tahu dimana ini, yang pasti tempat ini sangat indah. Sangat indah dan sayang jika tidak diabadikan.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengambil _smartphone_ -nya yang terselip di saku. Setelah dapat, dirinya langsung membuka aplikasi kamera dan memakai kamera depan agar melihat langsung wajahnya yang manis. Dirinya sedikit tersentak saat melihat lingkaran bunga layaknya mahkota diatas kepalanya. Ia lupa jika pernah memakai itu sebelumnya. Oh baiklah lupakan saja, yang penting dirinya terlihat menawan sekarang.

Baekhyun memasang pose senyum _innocent_ dengan _smartphone_ yang berada didepan wajahnya, dengan memakai pemandangan bunga-bunga tersebut untuk diambilnya.

 _ **CLICK**_

Baekhyun mencoba posisi lain dengan memajukan bibirnya imut.

 _ **CLICK**_

Kali ini Baekhyun memetik setangkai bunganya. Setangkai tidak akan masalah kan, batinnya. Lalu meletakkan kelopak bunga tersebut didepan hidungnya dan berpose menghirup wangi bunga.

 _ **CLICK**_

Baekhyun meletakkan bunganya disamping wajahnya dan memasang senyum yang sangat lebar.

 _ **CLICK**_

"Huftt aku rasa cukup untuk berfotonya," ucapnya sumringah dengan melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya. Dan berhenti saat menyadari sesuatu di foto itu.

Baekhyun menggeser layarnya kembali ke foto awal. Oh, seseorang lelaki jangkung berada cukup jauh dibelakangnya. Tidak terlalu mencurigakan karena bisa saja orang lain yang ikut kedalam hasil jepretannya. Sampai foto kedua dan ketiga, orang tersebut semakin dekat dan memperhatikannya dengan intens. Dan di foto terakhir, seperti badan seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Namun tidak terlihat karena tertutup kelopak bunga mataharinya.

Baekhyun menoleh cepat kebelakang dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di seluruh penjuru. Baekhyun juga baru sadar kalau tempat ini sangat sepi dan hanya ada dirinya serta angin sepoi yang berhembus.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu acuh dan kembali menikmati pemandangan dengan senang. Dan kembali menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar seperti ranting pohon yang terinjak. Namun sekali lagi, tidak ada apa-apa disana.

Saat Baekhyun mengembalikan kepalanya untuk melihat kedepan. Dirinya dikejutkan dengan sepasang lengan besar yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat dan eerrr.. terasa intim.

"Mencariku hm?"

"Aaaaahmphht!" Baekhyun refleks berteriak karena ia kaget yang langsung dibekap orang yang memeluknya dengan telapaknya yang lebar. "Mmphtt mm- asdfghjlkl!" Baekhyun meronta dengan mulut berbicara tidak jelas karena mulutnya ditutup.

"Sssstt.. Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Berhentilah berteriak sayang" Baekhyun langsung terdiam. Apa maksud dari kata sayang disana? "Nah begitu lebih baik" Lanjut orang tersebut lalu melepaskan bekapan tangannya, namun bukannya menjauh. Orang tersebut kembali merengkuhnya dari belakang.

"Ups! Jangan lihat dahulu. Biarkan seperti ini" Orang itu menahan kepala Baekhyun yang hendak menoleh dengan jari-jarinya dengan menahan dagu Baekhyun agar tetap memandangi pemandangan didepannya.

Baekhyun bingung. Ia masih memikirkan kenapa orang asinh ini memanggilnya sayang tadi. Bukannya ia tak tahu atau polos. Ia sangat tahu arti sayang dari orang lain ke dirinya. Baekhyun kekanakan dirumah bukan berarti tidak tahu dengan hal sekecil itu. Ia bersikap kekanakan memang sifatnya lah seperti itu, tapi bukan berarti juga dirinya tidak tahu apa-apa di usianya yang ke delapan belas ini.

"Umm.. Sebenarnya kau siapa?" Celetukan itu membuat orang yang memeluknya terkekeh kecil.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa aku?" Tentu saja Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat. "Kalau begitu ikutlah bermain denganku" Matanya berbinar dengan cepat. Bermain? "Kau mau?" tawarnya.

"Mau! Tapi bermain apa dulu?" Oh sepertinya tentang hal yang ia mengetahui semuanya salah besar. Buktinya ia mau saja mengikuti ajakan orang asing tanpa tahu orang itu jahat atau tidak.

"Makanya ikuti aku agar kau tahu" diam-diam orang tersebut tengah menyunggingkan senyum yang lebih terlihat seperti senyum miring.

"Tapi bolehkah aku melihat wajahmu?" tanya Baekhyun dan orang asing tersebut tanpa membalas langsung memutar tubuh Baekhyun dan Baekhyun langsung terpaku dengan mulut sedikit tebuka.

Orang itu tampan. Sangat. Tinggi semampai, mata bulat yang menatapnya lembut namun terkesan intens, telinga lebar yang membuatnya terlihat lucu diwajah rupawannya. Rambut yang bergerak mengikuti alunan angin yang bertiup seakan memberi kharisma lebih menguar dia antara auranya yang sangat terasa menenangkan bagi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Baekhyun langsung tersentak saat suara berat itu kembali menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Uhm.. Tidak apa hanya saja—"

"Aku tampan?"

 **BLUSH**

Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa pipinya terasa panas saat ini. Dengan gugup kepalanya menoleh kekanan dan matanya berpendar kesana-kemari. Tanda seorang Byun Baekhyun tengah gugup.

"Tidak usah malu padaku, aku tahu jika aku tampan"

 _ **Cup**_

Baekhyun membelalak langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan matanya langsung bertubrukan dengan iris hitam yang memiliki kelopak mata bulat itu. Demi Tuhan itu _first kiss_ nya asal kalian tahu.

"Kau lucu sekali, tidak usah kaget seperti itu Baekhyun" Baekhyun diam seribu bahasa, terlalu bingung dengan orang baru ini yang mengetahui namanya, bahkan sudah berani-beraninya mencium bibir _sexy_ -nya.

"B-bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Cicit Baekhyun dengan mata masih saling terkait satu sama lain. Matanya tidak bisa teralihkan kelain objek selain mata bulat itu. Seakan-akan matanya disuruh terpaku kesitu saja, tidak berkedip sama-sekali.

"Mengetahui namamu bukanlah sulit mengingat kau memakai seragam sekolahmu saat ini" Baekhyun akhirnya dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dan menunduk melihat ia tengah memakai apa. Dan benar saja, dirinya masih memakai seragam sekolah saat ini. Dan orang itu melirik ke _bet name_ yang tersampir di dadanya.

Tunggu,

Bukankah dirinya sudah menjejaki bangku perkuliahan. Kenapa dirinya tengah memakai seragam sekolah dulunya. Ini tidak masuk akal, batin Baekhyun bingung. "B-bagaimana bisa?" lirih Baekhyun meraba-raba bajunya.

Orang itu hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan ekspresi datar. Membiarkan Baekhyun untuk menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi. "Aku kan sudah masuk ke Seoul University. Kenapa aku masih memakai pakaian ini" Baekhyun masih berusaha meraba-raba bajunya. Kemudian dirinya termenung, apakah ini nyata? Atau mimpi semata? "A-apakah ini mimpi?" lirihnya lagi memandang kosong ke hamparan bunga matahari disampingnya.

"Akhirnya kau menyadarinya" Baekhyun memandang orang itu, "Kau memang tengah bermimpi saat ini. Dan kau tengah berada ditempatku" Orang itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Secara refleks Baekhyun memundurkan wajahnya. "Dan, apakah kau mau mengikuti permainan yang kusebutkan tadi?" Orang itu kembali menjauhkan wajahnya. Raut wajah Baekhyun menunjukkan kebingungan yang sangat kentara, jelas saja. Orang tadi memandangnya seperti ingin menelannya hidup-hidup lalu sekarang wajahnya berganti dengan raut yang menenangkan Baekhyun dan senyum lembut tersampir dibibirnya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang mengasyikkan disini. Kau mau ikut?" Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk disambut Baekhyun. Yang ibalas Baekhyun dengan hening sebentar, namun tak lama Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan akhirnya tautan pun terjadi.

 _Rasanya seperti aku menggenggam tangan Baekbeom Hyung,_ batin Baekhyun dengan tersenyum tipis. Ia sangat suka saat menggenggam tangan Hyung-nya yang satu itu karena telapaknya yang besar dan juga terasa hangat, tangan orang ini pun sama hangatnya seperti tangan Baekbeom, dan yang ini lebih hangat dan memberikan Baekhyun sensasi nyaman.

"Namaku Chanyeol jika kau ingin tahu" Orang itu—Chanyeol- membuka suara saat mereka melewati bunga-bunga tadi sehingga keduanya berdiri ditengah-tengah dengan bunga matahari disekelilingnya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Chanyeol Hyung" balas Baekhyun melupakan rasa penasarannya dan menjawab Chanyeol dengan nada yang ceria.

"Yeah, panggil aku Hyung karena aku lebih tua darimu" Chanyeol mendekatkan Baekhyun ketubuhnya hingga tubuh mereka menempel satu sama lain. Merengkuh pinggang remaja berumur delapan belas itu dengan erat. Baekhyun yang merasa pinggangnya direngkuh pun hanya sedikit menundukkan kepalanya guna menyembunyikan rona dikedua pipinya. Dan ini kedua kalinya, pipinya terasa panas tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Nah kita istirahat disini dulu" Chanyeol melepaskan rengkuhannya dan mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk disampingnya.

Baekhyun hanya diam mengikuti. Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kain yang tersedia disaa, entahsejak kapan kain itu berada. Baekhyun tidak mau ambil pusing dan ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping Chanyeol. Memandang langit biru dengan pandangan berbinar. Jarang sekali ia melakukan hal ini semenjak masuk ke perkuliahan dan disibukkan dengan masa orientasi dan pembelajaran sebagai mahasiswa baru.

"Anginnya enak, aku suka" Chanyeol menoleh saat mendengar suara Baekhyun yang terasa lembut ditelinganya. Ia tidak salah pilih ternyata.

"Sering-seringlah kesini jika kau suka" Kali ini Baekhyun menoleh sehingga wajah mereka berhadapan. Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun—badannya miring- dan menatapnya dengan lembut. "Aku akan membuatmu senyaman mungkin disini" lanjunya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman tersungging dibibirnya, "Lain kali aku akan mengajak Kyungsoo kesini"

"Kyungsoo?"

"Umm! Kyungsoo, teman baikku selama SMA dan sampai sekarang kita masuk di universitas yang sama" Baekhyun berujar dengan nada menggemaskan. "Kyungsoo itu sangat baik, dia perhatian, bisa dibilang dia ibuku yang kedua hehee. Tapi ada saatnya dirinya sangat memuakkan dan membosankan jika sudah mengatur-ngatur dan juga jika marah-marah. Huftt Kyungsoo jelek jika seperti itu" Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya, ia ingat saat dirinya bermalam dirumah Kyungsoo lalu tidur tengah malam karena menonton kartun kesukaannya dengan menghabiskan beberapa kotak susu, ditambah ia yang hanya memakai celana dalam. Membuat Kyungsoo mengomel setengah mati dengan kelakuan Baekhyun yang sangat tidak sekali itu.

"Dia seperti itu pasti ada alasannya kan?" Chanyeol menyingkap poni Baekhyun yang tertiup angin sehingga menutupi matanya keatas.

"Dia bilang aku tidak boleh tidur terlalu larut. Lalu dia marah karena aku juga menghabiskan susu kotaknya yang ada dikulkas, hehe. Dan lagi, katanya aku tidak boleh hanya memakai celana dalam saat menonton tv." Chanyeol hampir tersedak liurnya sendiri. "Padahal yang memakai celana dalam kan aku, kenapa dia yang marah" Baekhyun bersendekap ditidurnya.

Chanyeol membisu, membayangkan betapa _sexy_ -nya Baekhyun yang menonton tv hanya memakai celana dalam.

 **PLAKK**

Chanyeol tersadar saat Baekhyun menampar pipinya. "Hyung tidak mendengarkanku?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit nyaring dengan bibir ter-pout lucu. Ugh, Berapa lama ia melamunkan Baekhyun yang tengah telanjang? Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Menurut Hyung kenapa aku suka Spongebob?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada judes. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan ragu.

"Uh, karena warnanya kuning?"

"Tuh kan! Hyung tidak mendengarkan Baekby!" Semburnya langsung. Oh, sepertinya Baekhyun lupa jika ia baru mengenal Chanyeol dan langsung bisa memarahi orang yang baru dikenalnya itu. Dan lagi, dirinya memakai nama kecilnya di hadapan Chanyeol. "Karena Spongebob itu lucu Hyung lucuuuu" Baekhyun greget sendiri.

"O-oh baiklah karena Spongebob lucu"

"Ugh Hyung tidak asik!" Rajuknya lalu memutar badannya hingga membelakangi Chanyeol. Yang dibelakangi sempat _sweatdrop_ sebentar. Namun setelahnya ia mendapat ide.

"Hyung punya permainan.." Baekhyun diam sebentar untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan kalimat Chanyeol, karena inilah yang ia tunggu. Bermain bersama teman baru. "Jika Baekby mau kita bisa melakukannya" Ugh, seperti Chanyeol akan memanggilnya seperti itu saja.

Baekhyun masih berada ditempatnya, masih—mencoba- merajuk pada Chanyeol. "Hyung yakin Baekby pasti suka" Lagi, Baekhyun tetap pada tempatnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas, tenyata ada sifat Baekhyun yang belum ia ketahui, keras kepala. "Baiklah jika Baekby tidak mau. Kita bisa membatalkannya" Sontak Baekhyun langsung berbalik dan memandang Chanyeol dengan _puppy_ _eyes_ nya.

"Ayo Hyung! Ayo kita main!" bujuk Baekhyun. Dan tentu saja Chanyeol dtidak dapat menolak dengan tatapan super imut itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau duduk" Chanyeol memerintahkan Baekhyun yang langsung dituruti anak itu dengan semangat, saking semangatnya bahkan anak itu tersenyum sangat lebar. "Sebenarnya ini hanya permainan sederhana. Aku akan menulis sesuatu dipunggungmu dan kau harus menebaknya dengan benar apa yang kutulis, begitupun sebaliknya. Jika bisa menebak, kita bisa bergantian melakukannya. Tapi jika tidak bisa menebaknya harus menuruti ucapan yang menulis, bagaimana?"

"Ayay menegerti! Langsung saja Hyung" Ucap Baekhyun semangat.

"Baik, sekarang berbalik" Tanpa banyak bertanya Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Chanyeol. Chanyeol menaruh telunjuknya dipunggung Baekhyun. Terdiam sebentar—memikirkan apa yang hendak ditulisnya.

' _BAEKBY'_

Tulisan pertama, Baekhyun sempat menggeliat kegelian karena tangan Chanyeol yang menari di punggungnya. Baekhyun tersenyum menang saat mengetahui tulisan yang ditulis Chanyeol. "Baekby!" ucap Baekhyun lantang, Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Baik kau menang, sekarang giliranmu" Chanyeol berpaling membiarkan Baekhyun menulis dipunggungnya memakai jarinya.

' _CHANYEOL HYUNG JELEK'_

"Hey apa-apaan itu panjang sekali tulisannya" Protes Chanyeol saat Baekhyun masih menorehkan jarinya dipunggungnya.

"Hyung banyak protes, tebak saja apa tulisannya." Perintah Baekhyun, Chanyeol berfikir sebentar, Kata pertama terasa seperti Baekhyun menulis namanya, tapi kata selanjutnya Chanyeol tidak tahu karena terasa sangat sulit.

"Chanyeol tampan?" Seketika Baekhyun tergelak mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau tertawa, aku benar kan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Yang ada Hyung salah besar! Aku saja tidak menulis seperti itu kok" Jawab Baekhyun masih bertahan pada tawanya.

"Lalu apa?"

"CHANYEOL HYUNG JELEK!" Ucap Baekhyun nyaring karena tidak dapat menahan tawanya yang terdengar nyaring. "HAHAHA!"

Chanyeol cengo. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mengatakannya jelak jika diepertemuan pertamanya tadi Baekhyun sempat membatu melihatnya, batin Chanyeol narsis.

"Baik, sekarang aku mau member Hyung hukuman!" Ucap Baekhyun mengacak pinggangnya.

"Oke, apa yang kau katakana akan kuturuti"

"Pejamkan mata Hyung" Chanyeol menurutinya, lama tidak ada pergerakan dari Baekhyun, sampai Chanyeol hendak membuka matanya. Sesuatu terlebih dahulu menghantam wajahnya.

 **PLAKK**

"Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Pekik Chanyeol mengusap dahinya yang seperti memerah.

"Memukul Hyung" Jawab Baekhyun polos.

"Argghh awas kau! Sekarang kau berbalik, aku akan membalasmu bocah" Gerutu Chanyeol.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah hanya terdengar tawa membahana dari Baekhyun karena Chanyeol selalu kalah ditangannya. Mulai dari Chanyeol yang harus menahan sakit diwajahnya, lalu memakai punggungnya untuk dinaiki Baekhyun kemudian berjalan mengelilingin pohon besar itu sebanyak dua kali. Namun kali ini berbeda.

' _Baekby mau ciuman dari Hyung'_

"Baekby mau ciuman dari Hyung!" Ucapnya nyaring saat ia kembali mengetahui tulisan yang ditulis Chanyeol. Namun seketika bibirnya bungkam saat mengetahui arti tulisan itu. Hah!?

 _ **Chup**_

"Umhp!" Baekhyun memekik terkejut saat tiba-tiba merasakan bibir Chanyeol yang berada diatas bibirnya. Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

Chanyeol menciumnya—lagi- pemirsa. Kali ini mencium ya, bukan mengecupnya.

Merasa tak ada pergerakan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggerakkan bibirnya dan mengetuk-ngetuk bibir Baekhyun yang terkatup rapat. Dan entah dapat insting dari mana, Baekhyun membuka belahan bibirnya dan Chanyeol yang langsung memasukkan lidahnya dirongga mulut Baekhyun.

Tidak sia-sia ia memainkan permainan ini, dan tidak sia-sia pula ia harus menerima hukuman dari Baekhyun karena ia sengaja membuat tebakannya salah. Dan kali ini, tidak ada yang salah. Hanya saja Chanyeol sengaja menjebak Baekhyun dengan tulisan yang ia buat.

"Unghmp—" Chanyeol menyeringai disela-sela kegiatannya menghisap lidah Baekhyun karena mendengar desahan tertahan dari anak itu.

"Mmpht—Hyungmmh…" Baekhyun merasa kepalanya berputar saat Chanyeol menghisap lidahnya dengan kuat. Tanyannya mencengkram Bahu Chanyeol dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

Chanyeol masih memakan bibir Baekhyun dengan nafsu yang tinggi. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa mendesah menikmati _permainannya_ yang sesungguhnya. Ia tahu Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dengan hal yang seperti ini. Jadi Chanyeol hanya melakukannya seorang diri sampai napas Baekhyun terdengar pendek dan cengkraman di bahunya menguat tanda Baekhyun kehabisan nafas.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya hingga terdengar bunyi kecipak yang nyaring. Baekhyun dengan segera meraup oksigen sebisanya, karena demi Tuhan Baekhyun hampir pingsan dibuatnya.

Disela-selanya mengambil napas, Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan intens, seketika pipinya kembali memanas. Oh, ini yang ketiga kali.

"Bagaimana?" Pertanyaan apa itu? Baekhyun tidak mengerti. "Apa kau menikmatinya?" Kali ini Chanyeol berbisik ditelinganya dengan _seductive_. Baekhyun yang merasa tubuhnya masih lemah diam saja saat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya hingga duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol.

Ia masih belum bisa mencerna dengan apa yang terjadi. Kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba seperti ini, dan mata itu yang tadinya terlihat hitam kini berubah warna menjadi biru muda yang terlihat bersinar. Baekhyun terhipnotis.

"Apa kau menyukai yang seperti tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Karena jujur saja, ia baru merasakan yang seperti itu dan ia juga menikmatinya. Ia menyukainya dan ia ingin lagi. "Kau ingin lagi?" Kali ini Baekhyun mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Baik, bersiaplah sayang" Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun yang langsung disambut Baekhyun dengan bibir terbuka. Memudahkan Chanyeol untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Dan tangannya yang bertengger indah di leher Chanyeol, sesekali meremasnya menyalurkan betapa nikmatnya permainan lidah Chanyeol.

"Ung—cpk!" Oh, kali ini kecipak terjadi diantara ciumannya. Membuat Chanyeol semakin bergairah.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol tengah membuka celananya. Dan memelorotkannya sebatas paha. Chanyeol mengelus milik Baekhyun dari luar celana dalam Baekhyun yang bergambar Spiderman. Dibalik tautannya, Chanyeol menyeringai setan, milik Baekhyun sudah menggembung digenggamannya.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautannya dan langsung turun di leher jenjang Baekhyun. "A-aghh…" Chanyeol semakin menghisap leher mulus tersebut dengan rakus. Tanpa peduli jika Baekhyun kesakitan atau geli, yang penting dirinya menandai Baekhyun hari ini.

"Ugmh, kau manis Baekh" Chanyeol berbisik berat di telinga Baekhyun yang sudah memerah karena kenikmatan yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Umghh Yeolhhh" Baekhyun kembali meringis saat jari Chanyeol menekan putingnya lalu memutarnya dari luar seragam yang dikenakannya. Tangan Chanyeol menjalar kembali ke selangkangan Baekhyun dan meremas yang ada dibalik celana dalamnya dengan gemas dengan benda mungil itu. "A-aghh Yeoliehhh" Baekhyun menghempaskan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol saat merasakan kenikmatan diantara selangkangannya. Chanyeol sudah mengeluarkan milik Baekhyun yang mungil dari sangkarnya, mengocoknya dengan tempo lambat. Menikmati desahan Baekhyun tepat di telinganya.

"Mendesahlah Baek, mendesah sebanyak yang kau bisa" Bisik Chanyeol dan semakin mempercepat kocokannya pada penis Baekhyun yang terlihat memerah dan menggembung. _Heh, cepat sekali,_ Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Ha—akh! Yeol, B-baek mau.. Yeol pipishhh!"

 **CROOT**

Baekhyun menyemburkan sprema-nya di tangan Chanyeol yang masih setia mengurut penisnya agar semuanya keluar. Mata Baekhyun terpejam, menikmati sensasinya yang entah kenapa terasa menyenangkan. Pandangannya terasa memutih dan ia merasa seperti melayang di atas awan.

"Ahhhhhh…" Desah lega keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Enak hm?" Chanyeol mengusap keringat yang ada di dahi Baekhyun dan menyingkap poni Baekhyun hingga memperlihatkan dahinya.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh Baekhyun lalu membaringkannya di atas kain itu. Anak itu masih menetralkan nafasnya dan memandang kedepan dengan lurus. Chanyeol yang tidak mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun. Jarak keduanya sangat dekat hingga Chanyeol bisa merasakan desah nafas Baekhyun berada diwajahnya. "Kutanya, apa tadi enak bagimu?" Dan kali ini Baekhyun mengangguk dengan lemah. "Mau yang lebih enak lagi?" Baekhyun membelalak, apa ada yang lebih enak dari yang tadi. Oh, Baekhyun baru tau jika melakukan hal seperti itu sangat menyengkan.

"Mau tidak?" Desak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan ragu mengangguk karena ia juga menyukainya. Chanyeol tanpa berlama-lama setelah Baekhyun mengangguk melepaskan celana Baekhyun hingga anak itu setengah telanjang. Baekhyun membelalak, namun entah kenapa saat ini tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan, setelah melihat mata Chanyeol yang masih saja berpendar biru itu, tubuhnya terasa seperti _jelly_. Bagai menuruti apa yang dikatakan mata Chanyeol; jangan bergerak.

Baekhyun tentu saja yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol terhadapnya selanjutnya. _Sex_ , bercinta, _making_ _love_ atau apalah itu karena intinya sama saja. Baekhyun tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dan yang harus dihindarinya. Ia selalu menuruti apa yang dilarang ibunya. Dan tidak akan melanggar apa yang sudah dijanjikannya pada orang yang melahirkannya itu. Tapi untuk kali ini, apakah boleh? Apa ia boleh melakukan ini dengan Chanyeol? Tidak tahu, tapi sungguh, Baekhyun menginginkan ini. Jadi selanjutnya, Baekhyun hanya mengikuti permainan ini hingga selesai. _Toh_ , ibunya tidak akan tahu kan.

Baekhyun diam saja saat Chanyeol membuka kakinya, padahal dirinya sangat malu saat ini. Karena—siapa yang tidak malu bagian kemaluan mu dilihat sebegitu intensnya dan lagi Chanyeol semakin dekat saja dengan selangkangannya sampai terasa nafas yang panas itu.

"Ha—ahh…" Baekhyun lagi-lagi mendesah saat Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya masuk kedalam pintu masuknya. Oh, _butt_ Baekhyun terasa basah dengan liur Chanyeol, menikmati bagaimana Chanyeol dengan lihainya memainkan lubangnya.

"Chan—ahh.." Baekhyun mencengkram helaian Chanyeol dengan gemas. Menghantarkan rasa nikmatnya pada pria tinggi yang tengah menungging untuk menjilati bokongnya.

"Mmmh.. Kau sangat manis sayang.." Ucap Chanyeol dibawah sana dan masih setia dengan menjilat, menusuk, menghisap lubang Baekhyun.

"Ahh Chanyeolhh" Baekhyun menggeliat. Dan seketika terhenti saat Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakannya. Namun saat dirinya membuka mata, ia langsung mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau sangat menawan Byun. Bagaimana kita langsung ke inti saja? Aku tidak tahan kau tahu" Ucap Chanyeol kemudian mengikis jarak yang ada. "Tenang saja aku akan bertanggung jawab jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu" Itu janji Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun pasti akan mengingatnya. Dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Lakukan apapun yang bisa membuat rasanya sakit okey?" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengangguk, toh menolak semua yang sudah terjadi tidak akan membuat Chanyeol melupakan rasa dari lubangnya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan melumat bibir Baekhyun penuh hingga tidak ada celah disana. Sebagai bentuk pengalihan dirinya yang tengah berusaha mencari lubang Baekhyun agar _burungnya_ bisa masuk kedalam _sangkarnya_.

Chanyeol dapat! Segera saja ia melesakkan miliknya kedalam Baekhyun yang terasa sempit, karena anak itu mencengkram otot-otonya membuat milik Chanyeol tidak bisa masuk. Chanyeol melepaskan tautannya dan memandang Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan gurat ketakutan dan juga tegang.

"Rileks-kan saja tubuhmu. Aku tidak bisa masuk kalau begitu. Sudah kubilang kan, lakukan apapun untuk mengurangi rasa sakitmu, namun tidak untuk mencengkram lubangmu" Chanyeol tersenyum menenangkan pada Baekhyun, tidak lupa juga pria yang terlihat berumur dua-puluh-an itu mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Merasa Baekhyun yang sudah mulai tenang. Chanyeol melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan saat ia sudah menemukan kembali titik itu, dirinya tanpa membuang waktu melesakkan miliknya yang super besar dalam sekali hentak. Membuat Baekhyun berteriak seketika karena merasa tubuhnya seperti terbelah dua, panas menjalar keseluruh aliran darahnya. Membuat Baekhyun menitikkan air matanya disela-sela lumatan yang diberikan Chanyeol—karena Chanyeol langsung mencium Baekhyun sebagai peredam teriakannya- karena tidak tahan dengan kesakitan yang ada. Lubangnya perih diluar, karena Chanyeol hanya melumasnya dengan air liur, itu tidak cukup asal kalian tahu.

"Hiks.."

"Ssttt… Tenang, sebentar lagi sakitnya akan hilang, tahan sebentar oke?"

"A-aku kesakitan Chanyeol Hyung. Bagaimana bisa aku menahannya hiks—" Baekhyun memegang perut bagian bawahnya agar mengurangi rasa sakit yang mendera diderah situ—dibagian dalam. Chanyeol yang melihat itu segera memegang perut bagian bawahnya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya agar mengurangi rasa sakit yang Baekhyun alami. Mengurutnya dengan pelan agar Baekhyun terbiasa dengan ukuran penisnya didalam sana.

"Baik, maafkan Hyung.." Baekhyun tidak menjawab, hanya bertahan pada isakan-isakan lirihnya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu segera mengecup kelopak mata Baekhyun yang tertutup—sebagai permintaan maafnya.

Merasa Baekhyun sudah tenang. Chanyeol menggerakan pinggulnya dan langsung direspon Baekhyun dengan ringisan sakitnya, melihat Baekhyun yang mengerutkan kening dalam dan mata yang terpejam erat. Chanyeol membungkam mulut Baekhyun dengan mulutnya.

Lama kelamaan, gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan menjadi sangat cepat. Baekhyun sudah mendesah disana saat Chanyeol menemukan titik sensitivenya. "Aaahhh Yeol Hyung ahhhh…" Baekhyun melengking panjang dan langsung menyemburkan kembali sprema-nya di antara perutnya dan perut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihatnya, dirobeknya baju yang tertinggal ditubuh Baekhyun. Lalu langsung melahap habis putting yang memerah dan mencuat tegang itu.

"Mmhh shh.." Chanyeol menggumam dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan desahan nyaring serta tangannya yang mencengkram rambut Chanyeol dengan kuat. Merasa melayang dengan semua perbuatan Chanyeol. Putingnya yang dihisap kuat, dan yang satunya dimainkan oleh Chanyeol. Lubangnya yang digenjot Chanyeol habis-habisan, dan lagi penisnya yang dikocok cepat oleh Chanyeol sendiri. Oh, sungguh Baekhyun sangat menyukai ini!

Badan Baekhyun bergetar hebat saat Chanyeol dengan telak menumbuk prostatnya dengan cepat dan dalam. "C-Chanhh a-akuhh"

"Bersama sayang."

"A-ah Chan, aku tidak kuathh.. AHHH"

Baekhyun mendesah hebat dan membuka matanya saat menikmati orgasme yang kembali menjemputnya. Dirinya mengerjabkan mata berulang kali sampai beberapa menit tersadar kalau tidak ada Chanyeol disampingnya. Dan lagi, ini bukan di hamparan bunga matahari yang menjulang tinggi seperti tadi. Ini kamarnya.

Baekhyun bangkit dengan cepat. Ia baru menyadari. Apakah tadi ia bermimpi? Tapi, kenapa?

Baekhyun menyibak selimutnya dan betapa kagetnya dirinya saat tempat tidurnya basah dengan cairan putih yang berbau amis. Tapi ia yakin kalau itu bukan air kencingnya.

"HUWEEEE! CELANANYA BASAAAHHHH!"

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUAHAHA! Ovie akhirnya bisa ngetik ff ini Huftt /lap keringet/**

 **Ovie gatau apa ini sesuai keinginan kalian dan WALAAA, suatu keajaiban Ovie bisa ngetik ff ini hampir 5000 kata seperti yang pembaca inginkan. Tapi gatau NC nya hot apa enggak ya~ Ovie lagi galau soale, Channel FOX HD dirumah kaga ada dan padahal malam ini ada film yang sangat Ovie tunggu T.T Hiks, maapkeun ovie yang jadi curcol.**

 **Ovie juga gatau apa ini sesuai harapan para readers ya.. Ovie hanya terbawa suasana yang merasa Baekhyun polos banget dan Chanyeol yang pervert ahaha..**

 **Big Thanks To:**

 **donat keju; Aiko Vallery; ChenMin EX-Ochy; chocohazelnut07; joohyunkies; Lee Shikuni; Skymoebius; daebaektaeluv; LVenge; jimingotyesjam; JonginDO;** Guest; Labirinoperdos; **Novey; DAN PARA SIDERS SEKALIAN**

 **P.S: Untuk chap depan bisa req pasangan siapa yang akan duluan unjuk gigi. Dan pasangan yang paling banyak itu yang akan dipilih yaa..**

 **Oke, review?**

 **EXO-L Jjang!**


	3. Chapter 2: HunHan eps 1

**Title: Just a Dream or Real?**

 **Author: Ovieee**

 **Cast: All member EXO OT12**

 **Pair: ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan, KrisTao, ChenMin, SuLay**

 **Disclaimer: They're belong to god and family. But this story's mine!**

 **Warn! Yaoi, BL, Sho-Ai. Mature!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 2: HunHan eps. 1**

 **.**

 **Summary: Luhan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika Sehun-teman kerja nya di** _ **cafe part time**_ **\- mengajaknya ke tempat yang sangat indah dan melakukan hal yang indah pula ditempat itu.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

"Semuanya aku duluan ya!"

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan Lu!" Luhan—orang yang pamit- tersenyum pada teman-temannya dan melambaikan tangan sebelum dirinya keluar dari cafe tempat kerja part time nya selama liburan musim dingin.

Luhan berjalan menuju _flat_ mungilnya yang bejarak beberapa blok dari tempatnya bekerja. Dengan tangan yang memegang bungkusan kertas, didalamnya terdapat satu paket _hamburger_ dengan kentang yang disiapkan oleh Minseok-teman yang sudah dianggapnya Hyung- sebelum ia pulang tadi. Ia bilang; 'untuk makan malan dirumah.' Dan Luhan berterimakasih atas perhatiannya itu karena suasana cafe yang terbilang cukup ramai akibat dinginnya cuaca di malam penghujung natal yang akan terlaksana dua hari lagi itu. Membuatnya tidak sempat menjejalkan makanan barang secuil dan memilih makan dirumah saja sebelum kantuk menyerangnya kelak. Tapi ia sungguh beruntung kala Minseok yang mau repot-repot membuatkannya _hamburger_ serta menggoreng kentang untuk dirinya.

"Hahh.. Aku harus membalas perbuatannya itu kelak" Lirih Luhan sesekali menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya sembari meniupnya dan menangkupkan pada kedua pipinya yang sedikit gembil.

Luhan tidak menyangka kalau malam ini lebih dingin dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Jika tahu begitu Luhan akan membawa persediaan _jacket double_ untuk menghalau udara yang membelai kulitnya sekarang yang hanya berbalut selapis cardigan berwarna coklat muda.

Sesekali mulut kecilnya bersenandung lirih guna menghilangkan bosan yang menderanya. Dan tubuhnya turut digerakkan mengikuti lirihannya, tak perduli jika ada yang melihat dirinya yang tengah berjoget-joget dipinggir jalan. Toh, jalanan sedang sepi sekarang mengingat sekarang sudah pukul delapan lewat. Belum lagi cuaca yang sangat dingin ini, membuat orang-orang dengan pasti enggan keluar rumah.

"Ughh.. Sedikit lagi Lu, bertahan dan jangan malah berhenti layaknya patung es disini." Luhan menyemangati dirinya yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan sibuk menghentikan getaran tubuhnya karena cuaca yang dinginnya minta ampun.

Dengan perlahan ia kembali melangkah dan berjalan cepat kearah _flat_ -nya yang tinggal beberapa meter didepannya.

 _ **Cklek**_

 _ **Blam**_

"Haahhh…" Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu yang tetutup, menikmati betapa hangatnya rumah kecilnya ini dari pada diluar sana yang sangat dingin.

Setelah merasa cukup hangat, Luhan bangkit menuju meja kecil yang ada didepan tv—tempat yang biasa ia pakai untuk bersantai juga- membuka bungkusan yang diberikan Minseok. Terlihat lezat sekali karena dirinya tengah dilanda lapar. Luhan bangkit menuju dapur untuk mengambil air dan mencuci tangan, setelahnya dirinya bergegas menuju meja kecil dimana ia biasa makan dan langsung melahap hamburger lengkap dengan kentang goreng itu dengan brutal—setelah berdoa tentu saja- karena perutnya yang dengan sangat memalukan telah berbunyi nyaring tadi saat dirinya kembali mendudukkan bokongnya.

Luhan makan dengan hikmat tanpa menyalakan televisi dihadapannya karena ia tidak membutuhkan hiburan. Setelah ini tidur saja, pikirnya.

Luhan terduduk bersandar pada sekat antara ruang nonton dan ruang tamu karena hamburger yang terlihat kecil—bagi Luhan- itu bisa membuat dirinya kekenyangan juga.

"Aisshh.. Baiklah, ayo kita tidur" Ucapnya seorang diri, sudah menjadi kewajibannya mengucapkan kata-kata itu untuk segera menyuruh dirinya bungkusan tadi, membuangnya ke bak sampah yang ada di dapur dan kembali kekamar setelah dirinya menggosok gigi dan membersihkan wajah, serta ganti baju tentu saja.

"Hufftt.. Selamat tidur Luhan, mimpi indah" bisiknya kemudian tak lama dirinya sudah melayang entah kemana.

 **.**

 **Just a Dream or Real?**

 **.**

Luhan menggeliatkan tubuhnya, enggan membuka mata saat cahaya sang surya memaksanya untuk tersadar dari mimpi indahnya. _Sangat silau seperti bukan dikamar saja_ , batinnya. Luhan memutar tubuhnya kesamping dan hidungnya merasa geli saat ada sesuatu seperti menggelitiki hidungnya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya dan menemukan rerumputan lah yang tengah menggelitiki hidungnya karena terkena angin yang sepoi-sepoi. Dan seseorang yang meandangnya dengan posisi sama seperti Luhan—menyamping.

"Umh, Sehun…" Gumam Luhan saat matanya melihat wajah orang itu. Tunggu—

"Sehun!?" Pekiknya langsung bangkit dari rebahannya dan menatap Sehun dengan kelopak mata yang melebar. "K-kenapa.."

"Kenapa aku disini?" Luhan bungkam saat Sehun dapat dengan mudah mengetahui pertanyaan yang hendak terlontar dari bibir mungilnya. Dengan ragu, ia pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun bangkit dari rebahannya dan duduk dengan memandang hamparan bunga matahari yang sangat indah dihadapannya. Mengabaikan tatapan kebingungan Luhan. Dirinya terkekeh, membuat Luhan semakin bingung bahkan sekarang ia mengerutkan keningnya. Merasa heran dengan Sehun yang tiba-tiba terkekeh. Jangan bilang Sehun gila?

"Aku tidak gila asal kau tahu saja" Luhan tersentak saat Sehun seperti menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya tadi.

"Kau tahu, aku —"

"Kenapa kita bisa berada disini?" Luhan lagi-lagi tersentak untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena Sehun dapat meneruskan kalimatnya dengan tepat. "Ya" jawab Luhan seadanya.

"Kau lah yang membawa dirimu kesini Lu"

"Hah?" Sungguh, kalimat Sehun membuatnya bingung dan otak kecilnya tidak mampu mencerna dengan baik apa yang tengah Sehun bicarakan. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun memutar kepalanya hingga mereka bertatapan, kemudian lelaki berwajah runcing itu tersenyum. Senyum yang belum pernah Luhan lihat selama ia berteman dengan anak itu. Membuat—entah kenapa- jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat lebih cepat hanya dengan melihat senyuman yang sangat menawan dan menenangkan hati itu.

"Nanti kau akan tahu seiring berjalannya waktu" Ucap Sehun.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Ohse" Luhan ikut-ikutan memutar tubuhnya hingga memandang hamparan bunga matahari didepannya, ia sempat terpana dengan pemandangan itu. Tapi terhenti saat Sehun kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Aku punya tempat yang lebih indah disini, apa kau mau ikut?" Sehun kemudian berdiri hingga membuat Luhan harus mendongak karena itu. Menatap anak itu dari samping dengan latar cahaya sang surya melingkupi tubuh tegap tersebut. "Mau ikut tidak?" Tanya Sehun lagi tapi kali ini dengan uluran tangan agar Luhan menyambut telapak tangannya yang lebih lebar padahal secara umur Luhan lah yang lebih tua.

Dengan perlahan Luhan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun dan saat mereka terjalin kontak fisik, jantung Luhan kembali memopa dua kali lebih cepat. Setelah melihat senyum Sehun yang sangat menenangkan tadi, Luhan jadi tertarik pada pemuda yang berjalan didepannya dan memegang tangannya dengan erat ini. Tanpa ia ketahui, pipinya tengah bersemu saat ini hingga tanpa sadar ia menunduk. Membuat Sehun menoleh kearahnya karena Luhan berjalan seperti tidak seimbang.

"Jangan tundukkan kepalamu jika kau tidak ingin terjatuh" Itu suara Sehun lagi yang memberitahunya, karena benar didepannya ada sebuah batu yang mampu membuat Luhan terjungkal jika tersandung.

Luhan suka Sehun yang seperti entah kenapa. Sehun yang ini berbeda dengan Sehun teman kerja _part time_ yang di café, yang mana mereka hanya sebatas bertegur sapa tanpa adanya kontak fisik. Sehun yang ini hangat, bahkan ia seperti berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan yang membuatnya tidak bosan. Dan sekarang Sehun yang ini sedang mengajaknya kesuatu tempat yang indah.

Beberapa meter didepannya, Luhan dapat melihat sebuah danau yang membentang indah. Ada jembatan dimana dipinggir-pinggirnya disinggahi oleh beberapa _boat_. Di sisi kiri dari Luhan berjalan—bersama Sehun sekarang- ia dapat melihat kumpulan bunga tulip yang tumbuh. Seperti sengaja hanya ditanam disekitar situ.

Tunggu, bukankah sekarang sedang musim dingin? Kenapa disini tidak ada salju. Bahkan sebelum dirinya melihat tempat ini tadi. Terdapat hamparan bunga matahari yang sangat indah. Bunga tulip pun tumbuh dengan suburnya dengan berbagai macam warna. Ia bingung, tapi, ia kan sekarang tengah berada di alam mimpi. Ah sudahlah yang penting ia berada ditempat ini bersama Sehun.

Tunggu, kenapa ia malah senang bersama Sehun ke tempat indah seperti ini. Ia kan tidak dekat dengan Sehun, bahkan melakukan kontak fisik saja tidak pernah barang bersentuhan tangan. Rasanya sekarang ia seperti tengah berkencan dengan Sehun saja.

Tunggu—lagi, kenapa ia malah berfikir seperti berkencan dengan Sehun hanya karena tempat ini? _Luhan sadarlah_ pekiknya dalam hati. Wajahnya terasa panas sekarang, membuatnya harus menggeleng-geleng pelan guna menghilangkan rasa panas itu karena angin sepoi. Tanpa dirinya sadari, Sehun menyeringai didepannya.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai" Sehun menghentikan langkah mereka saat berada di jembatan dengan banyak _boat_ di kanan kirinya. "Kau mau mencoba mereka?" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari _boat_ itu menuju Sehun dan menatap manik gelap itu dalam diam, seakan terhisap disana. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Luhan?" Luhan tersadar saat Sehun kembali memanggilnya, ugh memalukan karena kau yang tengah memandangi orang itu dalam diam.

"Ah, ya?"

"Kutanya, apa kau mau mencoba mereka?" Luhan kembali menatap kumpulan boat itu. Jujur, ia takut air yang dalam karena bisa menenggelamkannya kapan saja. Oke Luhan mengakui. Ia tidak bisa berenang asal kalian tahu. Ia memiliki trauma yang dalam dengan yang namanya berenang, air yang dalam atau apalah itu. "Jika kau takut tenggelam tenang saja. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu"

 _ **BLUSH**_

Pipi Luhan bersemu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia langsung berdiri membelakangi Sehun dengan kedok melihat pemandangan disekitarnya. Yang sebenarnya menyembunyikan rona diwajahnya.

"Kau mau kan? Ayo!" Tanpa persetujuan Luhan, Sehun sudah lebih dahulu menariknya kesalah satu _boat_ yang berwarna biru muda bercampur kuning. Jantung Luhan kembali bertalu dua kali lipat, karena ia gugup untuk masuk kedalam air yang sangat luas dari daratan itu, atau untuk alasan lain ia akan naik _boat_ berdua. Berdua dengan Sehun.

Sehun menuntunnya untuk naik pertama setelah menuruni anak tangga yang kecil untuk menaiki _boat_. Dengan gemetar Luhan membuka kakinya untuk menaiki _boat_.

 _Cleph_

 _ **GREPP**_

Setelah sebelah kakinya menginjak untuk menaiki boat dan air bergerak karena jejakannya. Luhan kembali menarik kakinya dari air dan memeluk Sehun erat. Karena demi Tuhan, Luhan sangat takut dengan air yang membentang dihadapannya.

"A-aku tidak sanggup Sehun" Lirihnya didekapan Sehun—tindakannya yang tidak terduga- ia memeluk Sehun semakin erat. Sehun sempat terkesiap saat Luhan tiba-tiba menubrukkan tubuhnya, untung saja ia dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan baik.

"Aku—aku takut Hun." Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan saat tubuh anak itu semakin bergetar. "Aku—a-aku…"

"Ssstt.. Baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu jika kau setakut ini dengan air" Sehun berucap tulus disamping telinga Luhan yang kebetulan didekat bibirnya. "Kita main yang lain saja bagaimana?" Sehun menawarkannya sembari melonggarkan pelukannya hingga ia dapat melihat wajah ketakutan Luhan serta mata yang berair menahan tangis. Kentara sekali jika dirinya menahan ketakutan yang teramat dalam.

Tanpa sadar, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan _puppy_. Dan Luhan sendiri tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya, mengikuti kata hatinya yang menyuruhnya untuk menutup mata entah kenapa.

 _ **Cup**_

Pagutan pun terjalin dengan indahnya dalam sekejap tanpa celah yang menyisakan udara untuk keluar ataupun masuk. Dengan mata yang sama-sama terpejam, keduanya menikmati pagutan masing-masing. Dengan latar belakang danau yang sangat indah dan rerumputan hijau dipinggirnya. Ditambah angin sepoi yang menerbangkan setiap helai rambut si mungil. Menambah kesan romantic dengan ciuman mereka yang lembut dan tanpa celah, membuat pipi yang mungil bersemu dengan cepat hingga ke telinganya.

Sehun yang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Luhan, membuat Luhan tidak bisa bergerak dan tanpa disadarinya—lagi- ketakutan yang teramat sangat dirasakannya tadi hilang entah kemana. Digantikan oleh rasa hangat menenangkan dan juga jantungnya yang berdegub nyaman. Luhan menyukai ini. Luhan menyukai Sehun tanpa alasan yang pasti kenapa ia sangat menginginkan Sehun. Dirinya, Luhan, telah jatuh cinta oleh lelaki putih dan tinggi didepannya.

 _ **Cpkh!**_

Sehun melepaskan tautannya saat ia merasa nafas Luhan yang pendek-pendek. Menyisakan benang _saliva_ diantara bibir keduanya karena jarak yang belum terlalu jauh. Hidung saja masih bersentuhan.

Luhan masih memejamkan matanya, berkebalikan dengan Sehun yang menatapnya dalam diam. Menatap wajah cantik yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. Ia mengagumi Luhan sudah sejak lama, sejak pertama kali bertemu Sehun sudah jatuh cinta pada lelaki manis yang kelopak matanya mirip rusa ini. Lihatlah wajahnya yang memerah, membuat Sehun tidak tahan dan ingin melahap wajah yang sedang meleleh itu.

"Luhan. Ikutlah denganku" Belum sempat Luhan membuka matanya, ia merasa tubuhnya yang melayang. Dan saat ia sudah membuka mata dan dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi. Dirinya sadar. Dia tengah di gendong oleh lelaki berdagu runcing itu.

Dan—lagi- pipinya bersemu merah maksimal hingga telinga serta lehernya. Ia panas, ingin rasanya ia tenggelam ke dasar danau yang ada disampingnya saat ini. Tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi, karena dirinya sangat takut dengan kedalaman air disana.

Dengan muka yang masih memerah, Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun—tanpa sadar- dan malah menyamankan posisinya disana.

Tak lama, Luhan merasa dirinya yang diturunkan dari gendongan Sehun. Dan benar saja, sekarang, saat ini, Sehun tengah menurunkannya dibawah pohon yang paling besar diantara pohon yang lainnya. Tempat ini terlihat seperti hutan kota, yang anehnya tidak ada orang sama sekali. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Yang penting dirinya tengah berdua dengan Sehun sekarang. Oh, pipinya tidak mau kembali ke warna semula, merah permanen karena pemikirannya tersebut. Apalagi Sehun yang tengah memandanginya tanpa berkedip, seakan-akan dirinya adalah sepiring bulgogi buatan neneknya yang super lezat itu.

"Sehun..." Luhan sebenarnya berusaha menyadarkan Sehun yang sedari tadi tidak berkedip dan hanya menatapnya dalam diam—Luhan mengira Sehun tengah melamun.

Namun disalah artikan oleh Sehun yang mengira kalau Luhan memanggilnya untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan apa?

"Luhan, kau sangat menawan" Sehun berbisik di hadapan wajah Luhan, berjarak sekitar tiga puluh senti meter—karena posisi Luhan berbaring dan Sehun yang duduk disampingnya. Lelaki pucat itu membelai pipi Luhan yang semulus bayi.

Nafas Luhan tercekat ketika jemari lelaki pucat itu membelai sampai ke bibir merah merekahnya.

"Kau mau melakukannya Lu?" Manik Luhan sedikit melebar, ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Sehun. Kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?

Mereka baru saja berteman dengan baik, tidak seperti biasa yang hanya saling bertukar sapa dan senyum tipis. Tapi ini, kenapa?

"Tapi—"

"Kita baru akrab. Yeah aku tahu, yang tidak kau tahu," Sehun menundukkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya menyentuh daun telinga yang memerah itu dengan tepat. "Aku memperhatikanmu selama ini"

"Anghh.." Dan bisikan itu diakhiri dengan kuluman yang menggetarkan badan si mungil. "HhhhHun—" Luhan meremas kepala Sehun yang ada didekatnya. Melampiaskan perasaannya saat itu pada Sehun.

Bahwa ia malu berada di posisi sekarang.

Ia malu.

Ia terlalu lemah.

Ia kegelian.

Ia—Ia, menyukainya.

"Anggh—hmpht.." Sehun langsung meraup bibir itu lagi setelah ia mengulum daun telinga Luhan. Menikmati manisnya bibir itu yang baru ia sadari kalau dirinya sangat ketagihan dengan rasanya.

Sehun menyukai bibir Luhan yang kecil dan lembut. Ia menyukai daun telinga Luhan, dan—

Sehun menuruni lumatannya menuju leher mulus yang belum ia jamah. Menciumnya perlahan yang membuat napas si mungil semakin tidak beraturan. Menjilatnya dengan sensual, lalu menyesapnya dengan kencang.

"Aangck!" Teriakan—desahan- Luhan tertahan tatkala Sehun menggigit kulit lehernya kemudian dilepaskannya secara terkejut dari antara giginya itu. Membyat kulit mulus disana meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan yang kentara sekali.

—dan ia menyukai rasa leher Luhan yang begitu menggiurkan.

Setelah mengecup tanda yang ada di leher Luhan, Sehun mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Itu tanda kau milikku Lu" Ucapnya tepat dihadapan wajah Luhan yang tengah memandang Sehun dengan nafas terengah. "Kau milikku sayang. Jadi maukah kau melanjutkannya?" Sehun bertanya yang ajaib nya Luhan langsung memgangguk dengan pelan diiringi wajahnya yang kembali pekat.

 _ **Cup**_

Sehun memberi Luhan hadiah berupa kecupan di bibirnya. Setelah itu ia langsung membuka baju Luhan melalui kepalanya dan seketika terpampang tubuh bagian depan Luhan yang—Demi Tuhan- entah bagaimana kulit seorang lelaki bahkan sama dengan kulit perempuan.

Mulus tanpa cacat. Ouh lihatlah putingnya yang _pink_ kecoklatan dan tengah tegang maksimal itu. Membuat Sehun semakin tidak tahan dengan _pemandangan super_ didepannya.

"Kau sungguh sempurna Lu" Luhan hanya diam saja saat ia melihat tangan Sehun yang mendekat pada bagian perutnya lalu tak lama ia merasa sentuhan yang dingin diatas sana dan semakin naik semakin naik lalu membuatnya—

"Aahhh..." —mendesah keenakan karena Sehun yang tengah memelintir _nipple_ nya dengan pelan membuat Luhan gemas sendiri karena yang dibutuhkannya saat ini bukanlah kelembutan, tapi ia akui sentuham Sehun sangat memabukkan.

"Mhhh..." Luhan kembali mendesah saat mendapatkan kenikmatan yang berbeda di tempat yang sama. Sehun mengemut _nipple_ nya. Luhan bergidik saat Sehun melepaskan kirinya lalu berpindah ke kanan, ia merasa dingin saat angin luar yang berhembus dengan merdu. Menabrak puting basahnya.

"Mhh A'!" Luhan kembali memekik, Sehun menggigit putingnya lalu menarik-nariknya layakanya karet. Kemudian dilepasnya puting Luhan saat ia menariknya, menghasilkan rintihan keenakan dari Luhan. Mengulangi itu sampai dirinya puas akan puting Luhan.

"Mmm... Ini sungguh nikmat Lu," Sehun menjilat-jilat dada Luhan layaknya anak anjing. Kemudian jilatannya naik dan semakin naik higga tiba di pipi Luhan, disana ia kembali menjilatinya. "Kau menikmatinya kan. Bagaimana menurutmu hm?" Lalu ia mengemut ujung hidung Luhan dengan mata terpejam.

"Akuh—Akuhhhh..." Luhan tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya saat tangan Sehun masuk pada _jeans_ —tanpa ikat pinggang- yang dikenakannya.

"Hard huh?!" Sehun memberikan _smirk_ nya pada Luhan yang memejamkan matanya. Tidak tahan dengan sentuhan Sehun.

"Anngg Ss—Hun" Luhan mencengkram kemeja bagian depan Sehun dengan erat. Sesuatu bergerumul di perut bagian bawahnya. Mendesaknya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu itu melalui _benda_ yang tengah dikocok Sehun sekarang.

"Hhunn.." Suaranya bergetar, ia tidak mungkin kan _kencing_ sekarang, sedangkan Sehun tengah memegang benda miliknya itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin malu dengan memuncratkan laharnya pada tangan Sehun.

"Keluarkan saja sayang. Akan menyakitkan jika kau tahan" Sehun berujar pelan dengan tangan yang masih setia mengocok milik Luhan dengan brutal. Precum sudah keluar dari sana, namun anak itu menahannya dengan baik hingga miliknya yang mungil itu mengeras dan menggembung dengan lucu.

"Ha—AAAAHH..." Akhirnya.

Sehun tersenyum dalam hati melihat wajah yang merahnya tidak bisa hilang itu. Wajah Luhan yang sedang menetralkan napasnya dan pandangan yang lurus kearah langit.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang giliranmu humm?" Sehun membangkitkan tubuh Luhan tubuhnya berada dipangkuan Sehun. Dengan refleks Luhan memegang kedua bahu Sehun agat dirinya tidak terjungkal ke belakang. Melihat Luhan yang masih lemah dengan gerakannya. Sehun pun mengalihkan pegangan Luhan hingga tangan anak itu mengalung dengan sempurna di lehernya.

Wajah mereka pun otomatis tambah dekat. Luhan masih dengan mata sayunya menatap Sehun, pipinya masih setia memerah. Sedangkan Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bernafsu. Melihat wajah sayu Luhan tepat dihadapan wajahnya membuat Sehun semakin ingin memakan anak ini jika ia lupa kalau Luhan belum pengalaman sama sekali dengan kegiatan ini.

"Kau mau melakukannya untukku Lu?" Sehun mengusap pinggul Luhan yang terekspos—akibat kocokannya tadi celana Luhan melorot hingga pangkal pahanya.

"Buka celanaku sayang" Sehun mengarahkan tangan Luhan pada selangkangannya yang trlah menggembung sempurna.

Wajah mulus itu masih tetap bertahan pada warna pekatnya. Wajahnya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan, tapi ia salah. Dirinya malah melihat gundukan itu dengan jelas.

Tanpa kata, Luhan membuka _zipper_ Sehun dengan perlahan. Sehun mengusap lembut pipi merah Luhan menggunakan ibu jarinya. Merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit anak itu dan menikmati usapan tangan Luhan pada daerah berharganya.

" _Lakukan_ sesuai _instingmu_ sayang" Sehun mendesah di telinga kanan Luhan.

Luhan seakan terhipnotis dengan kata-kata itu, maka dengan menurut ia mengikuti instingnya—meremas penis besar Sehun. Keras, besar, berurat, berdenyut panas, itulah yang dirasakan Luhan pada genggamannya.

"Lepaskan dia Luhh.." Sehun mendongak kala remasan Luhan semakun mengerat.

Ah, Sehun sudah tidak sabar. Dengan tergesa ia lebih memelorotkan celana beserta dalamannya—tanpa memindah duduk Luhan- yang seketika membuat benda berharganya mengacung tegak diantara selangkangan Luhan yang duduk dipangkuannya.

Luhan semakin memerah, oh sepertinya rona itu benar-benar permanen diwajahnya. Melihat milik Sehun yang _super jumbo_ itu, membuatnya malu sendiri. Jadi benda yang diremasnya tadi sebesar itu ukurannya.

"Puaskan dia Lu" Sehun kembali mengarahkan tangan Luhan agar mengenggam batangnya yang gemuk. Luhan semakin dapat merasakan beytapa panas dan berdenyutnya benda itu pada genggamannya. "Kocok seperti yang kulakukan tadi sayang" Itu perintah, dan Luhan bisa menangkap nada bicara Sehun yang bergetar—menahan nikmat yang hanya karena Luhan menggenggam batangnya.

Sehun menggeram tatkala Luhan menggerakkan tangannya perlahan. Oh yang benar saja, ia tak tahan. Sungguh.

"Aghh aku tidak tahan sayangku." Sehun melepas seluruh kain yang menutupi area bawah Luhan dengan tergesa. Membuat Luhan mencengkram bahu Sehun dengan erat dan otomatis bokongnya terangkat atas gerakan Sehun.

Seketika terpampanglah paha mulus Luhan beserta area selangkangannya yang memerah juga karena gairah.

"Lakukan apapun yang membuat kau bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya okey?" Luhan mengangguk pelan membalas pertanyaan Sehun. Ia berusaha tidak takut dan pandangan mereka beradu—Luhan mencari ketenangan disana.

Oke, Luhan sedikit takut sekarang. Kalimat Sehun menakutinya. Seakan ia sedang berada diujung tanduk.

"S-Sehun.." Sehun memandang Luhan dengan tatapan bertanya saat mendengar lirihan selirih angin yang berhembus kecil, "A-Aku takut" Sehun tersenyum kala kembali mendengar suara yang terdengar lembut ditelinganya setelah lama Luhan tidak berbicara.

"Sakitnya sebentar saja" Sehun mengusap tengkuk Luhan yang lembut. "Tapi jika kau tidak sanggup, aku bisa menghentikannya" Luhan terkesiap, ia tidak mau. Ia tidak mau menghentikan ini begitu saja. Dirinya sudah sejauh ini bersama Sehun, jadi, anggap saja jika sudah basah mandi saja sekalian.

Dengan cepat Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher Sehun dan menggeleng disana, memeluk pemuda dengan kulit pucat itu dengan erat dilehernya. Perutnya bergesekkan dengan _milik_ Sehun yang hampir tertidur namun masih terasa sangat keras itu.

"K-Kita lanjutkan saja Hun" Lirihnya disana. Sehun tentu saja mendengar itu karena bibir Luhan yang berada di samping lehernya.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu"

 _ **DEG**_

 **JLEBB**

"A-Aaghhhh!" Luhan memekik setelah ia merasakan detakan yang kencang pada dadanya karena Sehun yang mengucapkan cinta untuknya. Bersamaan dengan perasaan hangat melingkupi relung hatinya ia merasakan bagian bawahnya yang terasa terbelah dua. Dengan refleks ia mencengram bahu Sehun lebih erat. Kukunya sedikit tertancap disana, "Aggghh Hun..." Luhan berusaha memanggil Sehun agar menghentikan ini semua, tapi tidak bisa. Sehun tengah dilingkupi kabut nafsu yang kentara. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya dengan kepala mendongak, menikmati nikmatnya lubang _virgin_ nan hangat milik Luhan.

Luhan yang mengintip, melihat Sehun yang seperti itu. Dengan inisiatifnya, ia menundukkan wajahnya dan menangkup kedua pipi Sehun lalu mendaratkan lumatan demi lumatan disana. Sehun sempat terkejut dengan aksi Luhan, namun tak lama. Setelahnya ia tersenyum dibalik lumatan Luhan, ia senang dengan sifat agresifnya ini.

"Mmck!" Luhan memekik diantara ciumannya saat Sehun kembali memasukkan rudalnya. "Nng ngck cpk AHH!" Ia melepaskan ciumannya karena Sehun menghentakkan sehingga telak mengenai prostatnya didalam sana.

Selanjutnya, tubuh Luhan terhentak-hentak dengan bantuan tangan Sehun dan juga genjotannya. Luhan sendiri juga sesekali menggerakkan tubuhnya berlawanan arah dengan Sehun agar milik Sehun masuk sedalam-dalamnya.

"Aa-ahh angg ahmm" Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya saat dirasanya kering, menjilat bibirnya sengan sensual dengan kepala mengangkat keatas. Sehun menghisap puting Luhan dengan rakus, menjilat serta menggigitinya dengan gemas.

"Sshh ahnn Sse—hunn.. A-aku..."

 **CROOTT**

Belum selesai dirinya memberitahu Sehun, lahar panasnya sudah menembak untuk yang ke dua kalinya.

"Sebentar lagi sayang" Sehun menyandarkan pipinya pada dada Luhan, sesekali lidahnya mencapai puting Luhan yang berada tepat didepan bibirnya.

Tubuh Luhan masih setia menghentak-hentak bahkan semakin brutal kala Sehun sudah memegang kedua pinggulnya dan menggerakkannya berlawanan arah.

Luhan merasa prostatnya bengkak didalan sana karena Sehun tidak pernah luput dengan genjotannya itu.

"A-aahh Hun" Luhan merasakan penis Sehun yang semakin menebal dan membesar. Berdenyut didalam dirinya—wajah Luhan masih bertahan pada warna merahnya.

"Aghh Lu. Aku sampaihh—"

"Haa-AAHHH" Luhan menggeliat nyaman karena dirasanya bagian bawahnya yang terasa hangat. Lalu membuka mata dan ia melihat langit-langit kamar _flat_ kecilnya.

Seketika mata mengantuk Luhan melebar. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memang benar ini rumahnya. Tapi,

 _Dimana Sehun?_

Luhan mendekap selimut yang dipakainya, takut sesuatu terjadi padanya.

Dengan pandangan horror, Luhan mengintip kedalam bagian selimutnya. Ugh, bau—bukan bau pesing. Lebih ke bau yang—umm- sperma?

Dan setelahnya, Luhan membelalak tidak percaya. Celananya, basah?

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haiii.. Huwaaa Ovie gak nyangka kalau lanjutannya bakal selama ini..**

 **Seneng deh responnya lumayan banyak wkwk.. Nih buat yang req HunHan kemarin.. Semoga sesuai harapan ya, maaf gak sepanjang ChanBaek. Oya, Chapter depan TaoRis akan jadi bintangnya, so, prepare guys and review ya..**

 **Big Thanks To:**

 **daebaektaeluv; joohyunkies; ChenMin EX-Ochy; Skymoebius; JonginDO; donat keju; SeiraCHHS; Chan963; ShinerJungJein; Aiko Vallery; meliarisky7;** exofujo12 **;** Oh Grace; Fa; **Dzakiyah570;** panda; **Kiyomi381; eenychanpeceye; parkchanyeol. chanyeol. 35; DAN PARA SIDERS SEKALIAN**

 **EXO-L Jjang!**


End file.
